This study is the second major study in children to compare single drug treatment with combination treatment. This study offers the possibility of combination treatment to children who have received and are tolerating AZT treatment for more than 6 weeks. The study leaves all children on AZT in full dose and randomly assigns them to receive either ddC or a placebo in addition to the AZT. Both AZT and the ddC study drug are given every 8 hours.